james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png Archives: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Please leave all messages at the bottom, make sure your comments comply with the Talk page and user policies, and sign your username with four tildes (~~~~). ---- __TOC__ Galleries, good or bad? Do you think it'd be a good idea to have galleries? for example, one for Jake, called something like "Gallery:Jake Sully." We could have all the pictures of Jake, Neytiri, Grace, etc. Because right now, I'm having a really hard time trying to find a picture on here, since so many are called Snapshot:76502847598729835. All the numbers are confusing. Just an idea that might help. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 23:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should just use galleries for canon Avatar stuff. Weapons. Vehicles. Characters. Creatures, etc. Other things, like my drawings and picture collection, should not use a gallery. A blog post/poll sounds like a good idea for the whole community. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 01:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I second this-Jhayk' Sulliy, 20:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Nothing Matias , it's really a pleause for me to be here sharing things about Avatar . I'm not allowed on IRC because it's a chat-room type thing and I don't know who I'd be talking to. But I certainly will help with the galleries. Wha tdo you mean by "Gallery:Group"? Like Gallery:Jake or something? Another thing we could do is make a category called "Gallery" for the galleries. You can assign me a character, vehicle or weapon and I'll take care of it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 18:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I hate to bother you, but how are the "helpers" for the galleries coming? Do we have a lot or a few? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandale alert Someone is putting stuff on a number of pages could you please ask them? code number" 58.178.79.33" thanks.I know EVERYTHING 11:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Done, but can I see what did he do? I really don't want to look right now, I'm really tired, so maybe if you send me the links? That would be great. But I banned him, nevertheless, cause you're a trusted user ;) -- 00:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i'm not sure i can but i can tell you he placed down some (sorry) bullshit about the movie sucking and looking at the movie Poccahantes and other crap even removing almost all of the Jake Sully articale. I undid that after i saw it and don't forget i said earlier that i have dealt with morons before.I know EVERYTHING 09:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Umm, hello. I just noticed that the sitenotice warns readers about the spoilers some of our pages contain. Though it only mentions the articles referring to the movie. I think you should also put up a notice about the game plot spoilers. Thanks for listening. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 19:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right, I'll change it right away. Sorry if it spoiled you some of the game's plot. -- 19:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I wasn't talking about me, but thanks anyway. -[[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 20:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Italian Avatar Wikia Hello ! My name is Massimiliano Manera and I am a very big fan of Avatar , I am from Italy and yesterday I was trying to create an Avatar Wiki in Italian , but it did never allowed me ! What should I do ??? Waiting your reply ... Lost Fan 92 01:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, there is already an italian Avatar Wiki. You can edit there and ask Grim80 (the creator) to make you an admin. If he doesn't reply, you can adopt it here. I hope it helped! -- 01:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hallelujah Mountains The Hallelujah Mountains page has this image that is not the right size and it overlaps the information bar at the right. As Faded Myth is good with images and stuff, it says the last time he was active on this wiki was Nov. 8... so I was wondering if you could fix that image problem on the Hallelujah Mountains page because I wasn't expecting Myth to reply I really didn't want to try for myself and mess stuff up. And also, when you click on locations, it doesn't include the Hallelujah Mountains page as a location? Is there something wrong here or is it under some other catagory? THanks Xijun | Talk 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean by overlapping? Pandora has a close image to that... Tell me how do you want it, and I'll crop it. About the category, I fixed it, thanks for letting me know ;) -- 02:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can do any image fix that may be needed, but the page is fine to me. I don't see the problem JayBO Talk IRC Videos 02:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :If there is something overlapping into any boxes, there is no way to fix it, because it is a rendering issue of the browser. Sometimes some text overlaps with the borders of images. Resizing the browser window to make the text display differently is a workaround. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Everything is fine now, thanks for the fixes. Xijun | Talk 04:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Potential Troublemaker I don' know what you can do about it, but the user Uytp7 seems to be spamming. He posted the sae blog three times over under different names, and expecially after I posted one updating on my current work in progress. Denizine 16:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah he posted three blogs with the same name, I've warned him and deleted two of his blogs, leaving only the last one. Thanks for the heads-up, -- 17:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for that. It said that the first two titles were already in use, so I had to try different one. I assumed that those two first were not saved because of that notification. I should have checked that everything went right but obviously I didn't. I am really sorry about this mess. Uytp7 18:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. Matias. YOu can go ahead and delte my latest one too, it was simply an attempt to somewhat put the recent blog posts box on the front page back the way it was before the glitch. For uytp7, if you click the refresh arrows on the blog box, itll refresh it, which displays your blog.Denizine 18:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Before I delete something I'm not supposed to XD, which blog are you reffering to? -- 18:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You deleted the right one. Denizine 23:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::This, and for future info: That kind of bump blog posts have been deleted before too, as they serve no purpose (neither did this one). Pretty much the same effect can be done by simply posting a reply to the blog in question. --LuckyMan 18:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Hi Shadow. I just uploaded a version of the logo with AVATAR in green letters. I think this is what you were asking for, yes? JoePlay (talk) 17:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I just uploaded a new version of the image I posted yesterday. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you still see the old one. JoePlay (talk) 00:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Figuring Out Wiki So I'm sort of new to the wiki world, but I have a lot of information regarding Avatar, and I'd like to contribute as much as I can. But I'm a little clueless as to how the coding is setup and how to add images to already active templates. I feel bad making edits without fully knowing how to. I've made one edit so far, adding an image, to the Baja Tickler. I'm hoping someone can add that image into the template. I have many, many, many, more Avatar images I'd like to add to the references on this site. Please send me a talk back. Yamin0 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, entering to the wiki world is very hard for everyone, including me, so don't worry, you'll learn very fast. As for the images, apparently you already know how to upload them, and to add the to an infobox you just need to do this: : :The red is what you need to change, next to |image =. :All the images are very helpful, as we have some articles without images. You can start by uploading them and then adding them to the templates, or if you are still having troubles, sending them to me and I'll do it, or if you prefer, I can explain it to you with more details. If you have any other questions, please ask me and I'll be glad to help :) -- 00:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the fast reply! I'm still not 100% on how the coding will work, where do I place this code in the text field? And the image name (in red), would I upload it as I did before, then place this code in the text field? I do have a lot of images for these articles, both of concept art, and movie screen shots. If it's easier I may take up your offer to send them to you. I want to contribute any way I can, this is by far the best movie ever, and I think people should know as much as they can about the amazing world Jame's Cameron has created. Yamin0 18:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, all the text is there, click here to see an example. There you can see the coding, and below Infobox flora (4th line) you can see |image=. Just add your image there, you don't need to upload it again. You can see here your uploaded image, and it's called Banana fruit.jpg. You just add that to |image=. I hope that was clearer... and if you still have more questions send me a message. Also, if you want, as I said before, you can send those images to me. Cheers, -- 21:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Battle Angel Hi, Thanks for your interest in Battle Angel. I'm not that active there, as you may have guessed, but I appreciate the work in creating the logo. As for the favicon, I was thinking perhaps the initials BA might work, unless this may be confused for something else. Let me know what you think on my talk page there. Thanks! --BrokenSphere 20:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I thought you'll never answer :P I kinda created a beta wiki for Battle Angel (that you can see here: http://alita.wikia.com/wiki/Alita:_Battle_Angel_Wiki) And I added the logo and favicon, and also created a template for the characters (that you can see here: http://alita.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character) So I think that it would be a great idea if I could pass the infobox and the skin to your wiki, but maybe if you give me admin rights it would be a lot easier. As for the favicon, I don't think the BA is possible, as the image is only 12x13 or something like that, so it has a very limited size. Tell me what do you think. -- 00:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Archives So, can I create an archive called, "User:Draginfli/Sig Requests/Archive1"? Will that work? I wanted to archive the sig requests more than my talk page, anway. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that works for the galleries. I'm ready whenver you are. I totally understand the real life deal vs the interent. And I was going to archive my talk page after I archived the other things. =] Thanks for the help! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'd love to help get thing organied! As I don't have time now, I'll get to it later today. If it's okay with you, could I post something on the MediaWiki Sitenotice thing asking people to get togehter? I'll have them post their names and suggestions on one place, like my talkpage or else where. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC)